YuGiOh Know your Stars
by karabear89
Summary: Ok....this is the 1st time I have put one of my Fanfictions on this site. Um....as the title says it's about based on Yu-Gi-Oh and the Know your Stars guy from 'All Thats'. I hope you all like.


**Know Your Stars**

"**Yu-Gi-Oh cast"**

*R.V= Random Voice

All the Yu-gi-oh cast stood in an empty and dark room. There was a stage and a bunch of chairs. All of a sudden there was a bright light and someone's voice….

R.V- Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars…

Yugi Moto….

R.V- He got struck by lightning.

Yugi- No I didn't! Why would you say something like that? If that was true I would most likely be dead. *Yugi yelled*

R.V- You just got lucky. The gods wanted you to suffer with whacked out hair like that. Ha ha ha.

Yugi- You jerk! I'm leaving. *Yugi walks off the stage*

R.V- Aww….the little lightning struck baby can't handle the truth.

Joey Wheeler….

R.V- Gets his clothes out of trash cans.

Joey- No I don't!

R.V- Yes you do.

Joey- NO I DON"T!!!!!

R.V- Do you have a recite? If you do then we'll all believe you.

Joey- Matter of fact I do. I was going to take this shirt back. But before I got to the store I was grabbed by some big dude in a black robe. *Joey smiles and sites down next to Yugi*

R.V- Moving on……

Mai Valentine…

R.V- Is a part time pole dancer.

Mai- …No I am not!!! *Mai yelled* Why the hell would I do something like that?

Joey and Valon- She wouldn't do crap like that!! *Both boys yell*

R.V- How do you know that?

Mai- Cause they've known me long enough to know I don't have to earn money like that. Plus that's degrading.

R.V- I don't believe you.

Mai- Fine whatever…… *Storms off and goes to site next to Joey*

R.V- This is fun.

Tea Gardner…

R.V- Has a huge crush on Weevil Underwood.

Tea- What?!?! Have you lost your mind?!?!

R.V- Are you sure? Everyone sees the way you look at him.

Tea- You sicko!! Nobody likes Weevil! I like Rex more then that bug obsessed freak. *Tea walks off stage and sits next to Mai* Man that guy is annoying as hell.

R.V- Next person…

Tristan Taylor…

R.V- Used to be a girl.

Tristan- What are you talking about? I'm 100% dude!

R.V- Are you sure?

Tristan- Yeah I am and you sure do say that a lot.

R.V- Say what?

Tristan- 'Are you sure?'

R.V- Am I sure what?

Tristan- Never mind. Just move on… *Goes over and sits next to Tea*

R.V- Ok…

Serenity Wheeler…

R.V- Works at Hooters.

Serenity- No I don't! I would never do a thing like that.

Joey- That's right cause I'd hurt her boss and put her on house arrest for the rest of her life.

R.V- Mai probably goes by there to see Serenity on her lunch breaks.

Mai- You know what! When I find you I'm gonna kick you're a... *All of a sudden Mai was tackled to the floor by two boys. They both had their hands over her mouth*

Joey- Calm down Mai.

Valon- Watch your mouth!

Mai- Let me go! *Mai wiggled around till she was free* I can't let him keep insulting me and my friends like this.

Joey- Yeah! No one talks about me or my friends like that and lives to tell about it.

R.V- Moving on…

Mokuba Kiba…

R.V- Is gay and likes Kiba as more then a big brother if you know what I mean?

Mokuba- No! That's all A lie. Kiba is my big brother and I'm not gay! I like a girl thank you very much!!

Kiba- Who do you like?

Mokuba- Um…uh…moving on!

Marik Ishtar…

R.V- Stalks Yugi and looks up to him.

Marik- 1st off I don't mind Yugi all that much. It's Yami Yugi I don't like and 2nd I can't look up to Yugi…I gotta look down and 3rd I don't stalk people…you do!

R.V-…Moving on…

Valon…

R.V- What's your last name?

Valon- Don't got one mate.

Valon…

R.V- Has a last name and his accent is fake.

Valon- You idiot! I just told you I don't have a last name and my accent is 100% real! Damn man…your an idiot!

R.V- No I'm not…faker.

Valon- No comment… *Valon now looked annoyed*

Duke Devilin…

R.V- Used to have a gambling problem.

Duke- Yeah ok whatever.

R.V- Well you do.

Duke- Just cause I always carry dice doesn't mean a thing. And you used the wrong tense.

R.V- What now?

Duke- Well you said I had a gambling problem but just now you said I do have one. Make up your mind you damn idiot!

R.V- Moving on once again…

Raphael…

R.V- What's your last name?

Raphael- Don' have one.

Alastor- Neither do I so when you come to me don't ask.

Bakura- I don't have one either ^^

R.V- Why don't you people have last names? *Valon, Raphael, Alaster, and Bakura all shrugged*

Raphael…

R.V- Was caught making out with Mai.

Mai, Raphael, Joey, and Valon- WHAT?!?!

Mai and Raphael- You have got to be kidding me? *Both yelled*

Valon- I thought you 2 hated one another?

Mai and Raphael- That never happened!!

R.V- This is fun.

Joey and Valon- Mai!?

Mai- It's not true!! I hate Raphael!!!!

Raphael- Come on. Pole dancers are not my type. *He smiled a little*

Mai- You are such a jerk!! *Mai walked over to Raphael and slapped him*

Valon- That's what you get. *He nodded with a smile on his face*

Joey- Remind me never to get on her bad side.

R.V- This is taking too long.

Alastor…

R.V- Likes to wear bras.

Alastor- I know I do. They make me feel pretty. *Everyone looked at Alastor with wide eyes*

Raphael and Valon- That's just wrong!

Mai- Um…uh…I'm not too sure what to say to that.

Raphael- I do…you're a sick person and need help!

R.V- You mean I was right?

Alastor- No way man! I was only joking. I don't need them as bad as some people I know. *Alastor looked over at Mai*

Mai- Next person who talks trash about me OR implies something I'm going to hurt them. Oh yeah and Alastor... *Mai walks over to him and slaps him just as hard as she slapped Raphael*

Joey and Valon- That's gotta hurt. *Both boys glared at one another*

Joey- Stop saying what I'm saying!

Valon- Go away!

R.V- This is annoying so I'm moving on.

Bakura…

*As the R.V was about to talk Duke and Tristan smiled*

Duke- This is gonna be good.

Tristan- I wish we could do something more but this is good enough.

R.V- …Is as dumb as me…hold up wait! I didn't write this!!

Serenity- Calling yourself dumb. That's smart. *Serenity said sarcastically*

Mai- Really smart. *She looked over at Duke and Tristan and smiled a little* When you 2 use your heads your pretty smart.

Duke and Tristan- Thanks…HEY!!

Bakura- I'm not dumb…

R.V- Who wrote this? I'm smart!!

Kiba- You maybe dumber then that dumb dog over there. *Kiba was looking over at Joey*

Joey- SHUT UP KIBA!!!!

R.V- Last Victim…

Seto Kiba…

R.V- Is the ugliest person in the world.

Joey- Got that right! *Joey yelled laughing a little*

Kiba- Wheeler shut up! I'm not ugly… *Kiba looks up at the ceiling where the voice is coming from* you are! That's why your hiding…why you never show your face.

Mokuba- Good one Seto.

R.V- Now you know all the stupid, ugly, no last name people known as Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba, Marik, Valon, Duke, Raphael, Alastor, Bakura, and the worst of them all Seto Kiba…

Kiba- Found you fatty. *Kiba smiled popping up behind the R.V*

R.V- Um…gotta go!! *A black circle appears on the ground and the R.V jumps through it and vanishes*

Mai- Ok…that was just about the weirdest thing that I've seen.

Yugi- Well that was very interesting. *Yugi nodded*

Tea- Well I'm outta here.

Marik- Yeah this place is sorta creepy.

Bakura- Well how do we get out of here? *Everyone looked puzzled*

Mai- I kinda thought one of you would know to be honest.

Kiba- Your pretty worthless. Wonder if what that man said about you was real? *Kiba smirked*

*Mai, Joey, and Valon all glared at Kiba now*

Mokuba- Um Seto…you might wanna run.

*Mai walked over to Kiba and punched him in the gut. Kiba fell to the floor holding his stomach*

Mokuba- Told you so Seto…

*Everyone was walking around looking for a way out except Mai, Joey, and Valon*

Joey- Sorry for not believing you…

Valon- Yeah. We should have known you wouldn't make out with Raphael.

Mai- It's ok. *Mai smiled and started walking off*

*Joey, and Valon both walked after her and after about 20 minutes of looking around they found the exit*

Duke- Freedom!! *He yelled as they all looked at him and shook their heads*

The End!!

Ok this is the 1st time I have ever put something on this site. I love writing and want to know what I can do better and what I'm already good at. Please remember this is my 1st fanfiction so please don't be too mean ^.^;


End file.
